Merci Aomine
by kama-chan59
Summary: [Défi Saint Valentin] Comment se passe une soirée de Saint Valentin si Aomine y met son grain de sel ? De façon plutôt hot, assurément, pour le peu que l'on connaisse la panthère et son goût pour les cadeaux un peu "douteux"...


**Note de l'auteure :**

Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS, grâce à un défi pour la St Valentin (je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à poster pour ce défi). Il y a, bien sûr, des mots imposés dont je vous ferai la liste juste après mon petit blabla habituel ;)

J'avoue avoir hésité sur le couple, mais j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de suite à mon tout premier OS. Celles et ceux qui l'ont lu ont donc compris qui sera l'OTP de cette fic.

Je remercie **Kurohagi** pour sa relecture et ses corrections. C'est vraiment difficile de se relire soi-même. Un avis extérieur est toujours utile, surtout que c'est la première fois pour moi. Encore un gros, gros, gros MERCI à toi !

Mots imposés :

\- Paquet

\- Chapeau

\- Goût

\- T-shirt

\- Ridicule

Je les mettrai en gras et en italique pour qu'on les retrouve plus facilement.

J'espère m'en sortir honorablement et aussi que cette histoire vous plaira.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Nijimura/Kuroko

 **MERCI AOMINE**

 **\- Euh, merci Aomine-kun, mais c'est quoi ?**

 **\- Ben, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, crétin !**

 **\- Je le vois bien, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Juste un ptit coup de pouce pour que tu passes une bonne soirée avec Nijimura.**

Et Aomine fit un clin d'œil complice à son ancienne ombre. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis qu'ils avaient joué leur dernier match ensemble, contre les Jabberwock, au début de leur seconde année de lycée.

Ils étaient maintenant entrés dans la vie active, mais avaient gardé contact, ainsi qu'avec tout le reste de la génération miracle. Ils étaient tous réunis, en cette soirée du 31 janvier, afin de fêter les 25 ans du petit bleuté. Kuroko était un homme heureux. Il avait réalisé son rêve de devenir enseignant en école maternelle et formait un couple épanoui avec son amour du collège, Nijimura Shūzo, comme l'avait « subtilement » souligné l'ancien dunker.

Kuroko lança un regard blasé au jeune policier et jeta un œil suspicieux à son « cadeau ». Cette bouteille ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son ami et savait à quel point ses idées pouvaient être tordues. En 12 ans d'amitié, il ne lui avait jamais offert un seul cadeau d'anniversaire conventionnel, comme un manga ou un ballon de basket. Il se rappela de l'écharpe à motifs de fantômes qu'il avait reçu de l'As le jour de ses 15 ans. Il ne l'avait jamais portée tellement elle était _**ridicule**_.

Il se contenta de ranger la bouteille douteuse dans un placard du salon et n'y repensa plus.

La fête fut une réussite et ce ne fut que vers 2 h du matin que la petite bande d'amis quitta la maison de Kuroko et Nijimura.

Les deux amants débarrassèrent rapidement et allèrent se coucher, ravis d'avoir passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de leurs amis. Les présents n'avaient pas toujours été au goût du turquoise, mais l'intention l'avait touché à chaque fois. Ils avaient tous fait l'effort de penser à lui et rien que ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde à ses yeux.

Ellipse

Tetsuya était fier de lui. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à trouver le cadeau idéal pour son conjoint. Ainsi, ce fut avec assurance qu'il rentra chez lui en cette Saint Valentin qui s'annonçait pleine de surprises, comme le lui avait fait comprendre Shūzo.

 **\- Je suis rentré !**

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il s'y attendait, il était bien trop tôt pour que Nijimura soit rentré de l'hôpital. Il en profita pour préparer le dîner qu'il avait prévu pour cette soirée romantique. Il s'assura que son _**paquet**_ cadeau soit bien à l'abri dans le placard du salon, pour qu'il soit à portée de mains quand le moment de l'offrir sera venu.

Il dressa la table avec goût, ajoutant deux chandeliers dont les bougies n'attendaient plus que d'être allumées. Enfin satisfait de ses préparatifs, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où une bonne douche bien chaude l'attendait et l'aiderait, sans aucun doute, à se détendre.

Cette journée avait été un véritable enfer. Il aimait toujours autant son boulot, mais quand les accidents s'enchaînaient, comme ce fut le cas ce jour-là, c'était franchement épuisant. Deux enfants étaient tombés dans la cour de récréation, s'écorchant les genoux et hurlant à la mort comme s'ils se vidaient de leurs sangs, une petite fille avait pleuré parce qu'elle avait perdu son doudou et une autre avait fait un cauchemar pendant la sieste.

 _ **(- Sensei ! Je suis tombé et ça fait mal ! Ouiiiin !**_

 _ **\- Sensei ! J'ai perdu mon doudou et je le retrouve plus ! Il doit avoir trop peur sans moi ! Faut l'aider, sensei !**_

 _ **\- Sensei ! Des monstres attaquent l'école ! Sensei, j'ai peur !)**_

Il se déshabilla, mettant son jean, son pull et son _**T-shirt**_ dans le bac de linge sale, ainsi que son caleçon et ses chaussettes.

Seul sous le jet d'eau chaude, il avait encore l'impression d'entendre les pleurs interminables des enfants. Il lui avait fallu des trésors de patience pour parvenir à les calmer. Puis l'après-midi était arrivé et il avait dû gérer une dispute entre trois enfants qui voulaient le même jouet. Il avait vraiment cru que cette journée ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Il sortit enfin de la salle d'eau et choisit ses vêtements avec soin. Il voulait être le plus élégant, mais aussi le plus sexy possible. Il opta pour un pantalon de toile grise et une chemise noire dont il laissa les deux premiers boutons ouverts.

Il essaya, sans succès, de discipliner sa chevelure rebelle, mais laissa tomber au bout de cinq minutes, se disant que c'était vraiment peine perdue. Et puis, Shūzo ne lui avait-il pas répété maintes et maintes fois à quel point il aimait voir sa tignasse turquoise en bataille ?

Ces petits souvenirs lui firent monter une bouffée de tendresse et un sourire amoureux se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

Il entendit du bruit dans l'entrée et une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille annonça son retour.

Shūzo passa le pas de sa porte avec soulagement.

 **\- Je suis rentré, Tetsuya !**

Cette journée s'était déroulée comme au ralenti, impatient qu'il était de passer la soirée avec son cher et tendre. Il avait été dans la lune une bonne partie du temps, ce qui lui avait valu quelques moqueries de certains de ses collègues, ainsi que de quelques uns de ses patients.

 _ **(- Alors Nijimura, on a déjà la tête à la soirée de la Saint Valentin ?** Avait ricané Midorima, qui exerçait dans le même hôpital que lui._

 _ **\- Mais c'est que Nijimura a toujours l'air aussi amoureux, c'est trop mignooon !** Avait gloussé Shitori Hayake, une anesthésiste._

 _ **\- Vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui a un rencard ce soir, Nijimura sensei.** S'était gentiment moquée Yuki, une de ses patientes, âgée de 15 ans. **)**_

Il était résident en oncologie* et son air niais avait beaucoup amusé les malades dont il s'occupait, leur offrant une distraction bienvenue pendant cette épreuve que leur imposait la vie. Surtout que ce jeune médecin leur était très sympathique, ne les traitant jamais avec pitié ni fausse compassion. Il leur offrait juste ce qu'il leur fallait d'humanité.

Il était vrai que le brun avait été très touché par la maladie de son père. Il avait été impressionné par son courage lors de sa chimiothérapie et lors de ses autres traitements lourds. Il avait tout subi sans jamais se plaindre. Pas devant son fils, en tout cas. Et pourtant, combien de fois l'adolescent l'avait-il entendu vomir ou même pleurer, alors qu'il le pensait endormi ?

Il s'était même expatrié aux États-Unis afin de suivre un nouveau traitement, non encore autorisé au Japon. Bien évidemment, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teikō l'avait suivi, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir cet homme qu'il admirait tant.

Mais les choses s'étaient bien passées. Et même s'il avait dû passer trois longues années loin de Tetsuya, il recommencerait sans hésiter, car son père était en rémission depuis maintenant dix longues années. Le couple voyait Nijimura père régulièrement et tous les trois s'entendaient vraiment bien.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il ôta son manteau, son écharpe ainsi que son _**chapeau.**_ Il les rangea soigneusement dans le petit placard prévu à cet effet, dans le vestibule.

Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon. Regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à acheter une bouteille pour l'occasion, il se mit à fouiller dans les placards. Il trouva son bonheur dans celui du salon. Un bouteille à l'apparence simple, mais qui avait l'air d'être de bonne qualité. Il la déboucha et alla chercher deux verres à vin. Il s'en servit un et en servit un autre pour sa moitié.

Kuroko se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tenue et rejoignit son amant dans le salon.

Ce dernier s'était servi un verre de vin et lui en tendit un. Sans se demander d'où ce vin pouvait bien provenir, pensant sans doute que le plus vieux l'avait acheté en route, il se saisit du verre afin d'en boire une gorgée.

Il avait un arrière- _ **goût**_ étrange, indéfinissable, mais n'était pas mauvais. Il alla chercher l'apéritif qu'il avait préparé et sirota l'alcool en devisant gaiement avec son amoureux.

Ils se racontèrent mutuellement leurs journées respectives, comme n'importe quel autre couple et passèrent à table.

Le dîner se déroulait vraiment dans une atmosphère romantique, avec la lueur des bougies. La bouteille ouverte à l'occasion de l'apéritif accompagnait à merveille les plats que Kuroko avait préparé avec amour. Son petit _**goût**_ fuité se mariait parfaitement à l'acidulé du canard à l'orange que l'enseignant avait mitonné.

Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à avoir chaud, mais mirent cette sensation sur le compte de l'alcool. Ils n'en buvaient que rarement, le résident en médecine se devant d'être disponible 24 h/24, en cas d'urgence. Même quand il n'était pas d'astreinte, l'hôpital pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand, si la situation l'exigeait.

Ils passèrent donc au dessert, tout en ayant de plus en plus chaud.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, Shūzo, mais je me sens bizarre.**

En effet, le pauvre Kuroko avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Mais son compagnon n'était guère en meilleur état.

 **\- Eh bien, je me sens plutôt bien. Je veux dire, je n'ai mal nulle part, mais c'est vrai que… je ressens…**

Abandonnant sa part de gâteau et ne finissant même pas sa phrase, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, les dévorant avec fougue, après que ce dernier se soit approché de lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Faisant fi du manque d'air, ils firent durer ce baiser incroyablement longtemps. Ils étaient donc au bord de l'asphyxie lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, mais ils n'en eurent cure puisqu'ils relancèrent leurs langues dans un autre ballet sensuel.

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Le désir brûlait en eux comme une fournaise qui n'attendait que de tout réduire en cendre sur son passage. Leurs corps se collèrent un peu plus et leurs bassins se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le contact de leurs virilités leur arracha des gémissements étouffés par les baisers voraces qu'ils ne cessaient de s'échanger.

 **\- Je t'aime. Et j'ai tellement envie de toi, Tetsuya, si tu savais.**

 **\- Moi aussi, Shūzo, je t'aime. Et moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi, tellement envie.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle, le cœur et le corps en feu, leurs âmes ne voulant faire plus qu'une de la plus belle et la plus charnelle des façons.

Allongés sur le canapé, le plus âgé défit la chemise de son amant avec empressement et ne put s'empêcher de savourer, du bout de la langue, cette peau pâle dont il connaissait pourtant le goût par cœur. Il s'acharna particulièrement sur les deux petits grains de chair si sensibles avant de remonter le long de la mâchoire et de dévier sur la peau fine située juste derrière l'oreille.

Sa salive laissait une impression de marques brûlantes sur l'épiderme de Kuroko qui gémissait sous les attentions de son doux tortionnaire. Il se sentait plus sensible et plus réceptif que d'habitude et là où il n'aurait lâché que quelques soupirs, ce furent de profonds gémissements qui sortirent de sa bouche. Il caressa le dos de son homme à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Cette barrière textile le dérangeait et le fit savoir au plus vieux.

 **\- Shū, laisse-moi te déshabiller. Je veux te toucher aussi.**

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres du médecin et il se redressa afin de laisser un libre accès aux boutons de sa chemise. Le bleuté, les mains tremblantes d'impatience, vint difficilement à bout de sa tâche. Quand ce fut enfin chose faite, il redessina, du bout des doigts, les muscles de son bien-aimé. Il sentait la chaleur et le velouté de cette peau désirée sous la pulpe de ses doigts et il en frissonna de bien-être.

Le brun rallongea sa moitié et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, tout en se laissant retirer le sien. À présent nus, les deux amants scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres tout en frottant leurs bassins dans un mouvement lascif et sensuel, émettant chacun de petits gémissements.

 **\- Tetsuya, tu es si beau, si désirable, si désiré. Je vais te faire crier mon nom comme jamais auparavant.**

Ledit Tetsuya était comme hypnotisé par le regard qui s'était ancré dans ses yeux et par cette voix grave si érotique. Depuis quand le plus grand avait-il des envies de domination ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce Shūzo lui plaisait, assurément.

 **\- Mon corps t'appartient,** **Sh** **ū.** **F** **ais-moi trembler de désir et hurler de plaisir.**

Cette phrase avait été chuchoté tout contre l'oreille du brun qui retint un frisson d'anticipation. Le souffle chaud du plus petit avait caressé sa peau tel un doux vent de printemps.

N'y tenant plus, il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres tentatrices, puis descendit le long de sa gorge. Arrivé à la clavicule, il la mordilla avant de la lécher et d'y laisser un suçon violacé.

Il retourna torturer les deux tétons, alors que ses mains flattaient les côtes de Kuroko en d'aériennes caresses. L'une d'elle descendit plus bas, frôla le membre tendu et continua sa route jusqu'à l'intimité du turquoise qu'il titilla sans jamais y entrer.

Le corps frémissant sous lui gigotait dans tous les sens, submergé par les sensations que lui procuraient toutes ces caresses et tous ces baisers qui effleuraient sa peau sensible.

Deux petites mains repoussèrent soudain le corps musclé et deux yeux céruléens se plantèrent dans deux orbes noisettes.

 **\- À mon tour de te faire du bien, mon amour.**

Et après un doux et chaste baiser, l'ancien fantôme dirigea sa bouche vers sa friandise préférée. Il fit courir plusieurs fois sa langue sur la longueur érigée et suintante avant d'en téter le bout. Il la prit finalement en bouche. Il sentait le membre palpiter dans son antre buccal et durcir encore plus, si cela était possible.

Alors qu'il avait entrepris un mouvement de va-et-vient, il sentit un liquide froid couler entre ses fesses. Un doigt, long et fin, le pénétra avec douceur. Un second le rejoignit rapidement et ils commencèrent à écarter les parois internes qui accueilleraient bientôt quelque chose de bien plus imposant. Lorqu'un troisième appendice se rajouta, le jeune instituteur arrêta tout mouvement sur la verge du brun et poussa un grand cri de plaisir. Sa prostate était titillée par les trois intrus, lui procurant beaucoup de plaisir. Mais bien vite, cela ne lui suffit plus.

 **\- Shū, j'en peux plus, prends-moi.** Gémit-il dans un souffle.

Également au bord du gouffre, le nommé répondit à la demande de son amant et l'allongea sur le dos. Il l'embrassa tout en dirigeant son membre vers l'entrée du paradis. Il le pénétra lentement, appréciant cette chaleur accueillante qui était sienne depuis près de dix ans.

Il se délecta du cri de bonheur de son _uke_.

Kuroko, quant à lui, se sentait enfin complet. Ces préliminaires, aussi fantastiques furent-ils, avaient été une torture. Douce et excitante, mais torture quand même. Dès l'instant où il avait commencé à se sentir bizarre, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, celle de sentir son _seme_ bien profondément en lui, de ne faire plus qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait tant et qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps.

Sentir cette verge dure en lui et dure pour lui, le faisait se sentir incroyablement bien et entier. Cette sensation, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Les mouvements de bassin de son aimé se firent d'abord langoureux, puis de plus en plus rapides sous ses suppliques.

Une décharge électrique remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale au moment où Nijimura buta contre sa prostate.

 **\- Oui, Shū ! Plus vite, plus profond !**

Son vœu fut exaucé et les coups de rein se transformèrent vite en de violents coups de boutoir malmenant sa prostate, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Les murs de la petite maison résonnaient des cris de plaisir des deux amants qui oubliaient tout, à part leur amour et leur désir. Criant chacun le prénom de l'autre, ils atteignirent enfin la délivrance.

Nijimura s'effondra sur le corps en sueur de Kuroko, encore haletant de leur ébat. Cependant, cette délivrance ne fut pas aussi salvatrice qu'ils le pensaient. Leurs membres étaient encore en érection. Ils se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose pouvait arriver.

Une lueur de compréhension vint pourtant éclairer le regard céruléen.

 **\- Shū, où as-tu trouvé cette bouteille de vin ?**

 **\- Dans le placard du salon, sous la bibliothèque, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Aomine-kun !**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- C'est la bouteille qu'Aomine-kun m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Combien tu paries qu'il y avait un aphrodisiaque dedans ?**

Niji regarda son homme en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

\- **Quand il me l'a donnée, il m'a dit «** **Juste un ptit coup de** **pouce** **pour que tu passes une bonne soirée avec Nijimura. »** **Et quand on connaît le côté pervers d'Aomine-** **kun** **…**

 **\- Évidemment, vu sous cet angle… En tout cas, il faudra que je le remercie.**

Et avant même que son vis-à-vis ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se saisit de ses lèvres tout en bougeant ses hanches à nouveau.

La pauvre petite boule de nerfs se fit percuter encore longtemps. Il leur fallut de nombreux orgasmes avant de pouvoir enfin se calmer. Ce fut exténués qu'ils se couchèrent, n'ayant absolument pas la force de débarrasser la table, ni même de ramasser leurs vêtements jetés à même le sol. Et avec tout ça, ils ne s'étaient même pas offert leurs cadeaux… Et dire que Kuroko était si fier du sien. Enfin, il offrirait le stéthoscope turquoise le lendemain, rien ne pressait.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tard. Ils étaient courbaturés de partout et ce fut difficilement qu'ils remirent un peu d'ordre dans leur maison. Ils passèrent la journée à ne rien faire d'autre que se remettre de leurs émotions de la veille. Cependant, un certain policier aux cheveux bleu nuit reçut un message de remerciement qui le fit bien rire.

Voilà pour ma part. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu malgré l'OTP atypique. j'espère également que mes chères copines auteures considéreront le défi réussi ! Je vais d'ailleurs, de ce pas, lire leurs fics !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis !

Bises !


End file.
